Simon snow: La traque
by artist0236
Summary: Simon snow traqué par un monstre.


Fan fiction.

Simon Snow: La traque.

Par: Artist0236

Une lueur crue et fragmentée jaillissait à travers les branchages hirsutes, projetant sur le sol d'inquiétantes ombres qui évoquaient des doigts rabougris et décharnés.

Le souffle court, les membres endoloris, Simon Snow avançait péniblement entre les troncs verdâtres à l'austère stature. Jetant sans cesse des regards furtifs par-dessus son épaule, il tentait à grand peine de maintenir un rythme qui serait suffisant pour distancer l'être sombre et hideux qui, humant sinistrement sa proie, le traquait inlassablement.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre les pas à la fois vifs et lourds du monstre, les raclements secs de ses griffes lacérant impitoyablement les arbres sur son chaotique passage.

Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Simon savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre l'enceinte de l'école à temps. Il progressait trop lentement, et il était si épuisé, si à bout de souffle qu'il en avait la nausée.

Essuyant distraitement un filet de sueur glacée coulant sur son front, Simon sût que le moment de faire un choix avait sonné.

Il pouvait utiliser l'énergie du désespoir et de continuer à avancer, où il pouvait rester et combattre la bête avec toute la puissance magique dont il disposait.

Les pouvoirs du jeune homme s'étaient considérablement développés au fil des années. À l'école de sorcellerie, il était le plus doué de son niveau. Toutefois, il ignorait, dans son état d'épuisement avancé, s'il aurait assez d'énergie pour pouvoir détruire, ou même blesser ce monstre.

S'il avait écouté sa tête et fait fît de sa conscience, Simon aurait pris les jambes à son cou sans attendre, mais son cœur, son honneur lui interdisait une telle lâcheté. Que dirait ses amis et ses professeurs lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'alors confronté au danger, il s'était enfui? Mais plus important encore, comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans un miroir s'il se sauvait et survivait, mais que quelqu'un d'autre mourrait par son acte de couardise?

Serrant les dents, Simon inspira profondément un air qui lui sembla froid et vicié et pivota sur lui même. Faisant face à son destin. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, ce serait avec courage. Oui, il tomberait comme un guerrier!

À une centaine de mètres de là, de jeunes pins furent brutalement déracinés tandis que l'abomination se frayait un passage à travers un bosquet en poussant des cris strident. Des hurlements qui exprimaient une haine et une fureur sans limites.

Frissonnant sous la puissance horrifiante de ces cris, Simon sentit tout son courage le quitter lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette sombre de la bête.

Mesurant plus de trois mètres, un corps musculeux puissant possédant une largeur d'épaules trois fois plus large que le jeune homme, cet être était plus terrifiant que tout ce que Simon eut jamais vu, ou cru un jour voir.

Les yeux jaunes du monstre brillèrent d'une lueur vicieuse lorsqu'il repéra enfin sa proie. Il étira alors sa gueule sans lèvres dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, révélant plusieurs rangées de crocs acérés.

Sentant que c'était l'instant ou tout se jouerait, Simon ravala sa terreur et tendit un poing vers la bête en rassemblant tout le pouvoir dont il était capable.

L'air grésilla sous la puissance de l'énergie accumulée et un éclair scintillant d'un éclat aveuglant fusa des doigts du jeune homme, hurlant tel un fauve affamé en fondant sur le prédateur soudain devenu la proie.

L'impact fût assourdissant. Frappée en pleine poitrine par le rayon de lumière, la créature poussa un hurlement de douleur et fût violemment projetée en arrière, pulvérisant en une pluie de copeaux de bois plusieurs arbres au passage.

Simon tomba à genoux sous le choc de l'incroyable effort. L'oxygène désertant ses poumons et le monde se mettant à tourner comme une toupie.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, il releva les yeux et parvint à se remettre debout, sa vision se précisant à nouveau peu à peu.

Ce qu'il vît le laissa sans voix.

À quelques mètres à peine, la bête s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur. Malgré un impact noirci sur son torse d'où jaillissait des volutes de fumée noirâtre, la créature semblait parfaitement indemne. Et folle de rage.

Hurlant d'un feulement assourdissant, le monstre bondit en avant à une vitesse surhumaine et saisit Simon à la gorge, le soulevant sans effort du sol.

Le jeune homme tenta en vain de reprendre sa respiration alors que la poigne d'acier du monstre lui broyait la trachée. Dans les prunelles cruelles de ce dernier, Simon pouvait voir la fin horrible que cette chose lui réservait. La gueule garnie de crocs s'ouvrit en grand, s'apprêtant à lui porter le coup fatal.

Utilisant les ultimes forces qui lui restaient, le jeune homme utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie et arracha une immense branche de pin à l'extrémité pointue qu'il projeta dans le dos du monstre, l'empalant de part en part.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Simon perçu l'horreur dans les yeux écarquillés de la bête, qui finalement se révulsèrent, la mort venant chercher son dû.

Libéré de la patte griffue de la créature, le jeune homme tomba sur le dos alors que le corps flasque de cette dernière, cloué au sol, ne bougeait plus.

Avant de succomber à l'épuisement, Simon souffla:

- Je t'ai eu!


End file.
